


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Theo finally gets the nerve to ask Hermione to a Christmas party … if only the rest of the world will cooperate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Baby, It’s Cold Outside by Dean Martin, Good to be Bad by Pentatonix

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32896191593/in/album-72157681856640296/)

_I really can’t stay_  
She looks so beautiful across the way  
What to do  
My nerves are killing me

 _I’ve got to go away_  
He is staring at me  
What to do  
His eyes call to me

 _This evening has been_  
TIme to run or dive in  
What to do  
She is walking to me

 _So very nice_  
The view from here  
What to do  
He is talking to me

 _My mother will start to worry_  
What am I doing  
What to do  
She will never say yes

 _My father will be pacing the floor_  
What did he say  
What to do  
Better find a nice dress

 _So really I'd better scurry_  
Where did she say  
What to do  
Never going to find her place

 _But maybe just a half a drink more_  
When is he getting here  
What to do  
Never going to stop snowing

 _The neighbors might think_  
I’ll never find it in this snow  
What to do  
Never going to believe me

 _Say what's in this drink?_  
Can’t see a thing  
What to do  
Waiting for better things

 _I wish I knew how_  
Found her door  
What to do  
Knocking and shivering

 _To break this spell_  
Knocking at the door  
What to do  
Freezing but here

 _I ought to say, no, no, no sir_  
Come in for a while  
What to do  
Thawing out a date

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
Made it to her door  
What to do  
Chattering teeth do not become me

 _I really can't stay_  
Frozen roses from a frozen date  
What to do  
Warming up from the inside out

 _But baby, it's cold outside_  
Come sit by the fire  
What to do  
Stay in and stay warm

 _I simply must go_  
Reservations wait for no one  
What to do  
Thaw before we Floo

 _The answer is no_  
Sneezing wracks his frame  
What to do  
Bundle up and stay in

 _Your welcome has been_  
Everything and more  
What to do  
Settle on the couch and rest

 _So nice and warm_  
Snuggles at his side  
What to do  
Wrap her in my arms

 _My sister will be suspicious_  
Expected arrivals not met  
What to do  
Reaching for the phone

 _My brother will be there at the door_  
Watching out the window  
What to do  
Unanswered ringing is all I hear

 _My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious_  
Whispers in the room  
What to do  
Sneeze my way through

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_  
Heavy lids close  
What to do  
Covered with a blanket from head to toe

 _I've gotta get home_  
The hour is so late  
What to do  
Stay and wait for it to clear

 _Say lend me a coat_  
Shaking her awake  
What to do  
Nestled in her arms

 _You've really been grand_  
Holding his hands  
What to do  
Brushing fingers over his rosy cheeks

 _But don't you see?_  
Fevered eyes ask to stay  
What to do  
Tucking him in on the couch

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
Mione’s taking care of me  
What to do  
Kiss her

 _At least there will be plenty implied_  
Theo’s burning up  
What to do  
Kiss him

 _I really can't stay_  
Spinning rooms never stopped me before  
What to do  
Drag him back to the couch

 _Baby, it's cold_  
Stay with me  
What to do  
Snuggle into her arms

 _Baby, it's cold outside_  
Warm yourself by me  
What to do  
Stay with me


End file.
